Demon World
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke was from a family of Incubi & Succubi he has been feeding off woman for years never caring that they die afterwards that is until he meets Naruto a feisty little vixen bartender with a wild personality and a sex drive higher than his. Mating. Female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **this was a request from one of my readers to write a story of a different dialogue than I usually write. I normally write about romance and getting to know each other. Also when I do go to the supernatural section I tend to stick with what I know and am familiar with but I thought this would be rather fun considering this story is basically starting off sexual than going toward mating. There is also murder involved and higher problems than in my other stories. But don't fret everyone because I will finish all of my stories no matter how long they take.**_

 _ **Dedicated to Shiranai Atsune**_

 _ **I hope you and everyone enjoys the story.**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha born from a family of Succubus and Incubi. Creatures of the night that feed on people's sex lives. He always fed on woman's sex drives. It was different for him seeing as he had a strong sex drive himself, it was so strong that all his partners died in the process. The life of a normal incubus if strong enough sex drives that is until he met the one woman one fateful night that changed everything.

"Shisui, are we going hunting at a different bar tonight?" Sasuke Uchiha the youngest in the Uchiha household asked his older cousin.

"Man Sasuke, you really need a mate. You keep killing the woman you're with. How could you have that much pent up when you do it every night? But yes, we're still going." Shisui said sitting on the couch.

"Maybe we should get another succubus to be your mate." Fugaku, Sasuke's father said.

"Come on; let me at least pick my own mate." Sasuke said sitting next to his cousin waiting for his older brother.

Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi Sasuke's older brother were three peas in a pod basically always going hunting together never wanting to really go alone.

"Where is this bar in the first place?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, where is this place? I don't want to go to a shabby place like last time Shi." Itachi said fixing his sleeve on his shirt as he walked down the steps.

"Okay it's a little shabby but I hear a lot of rumors about that place. How the woman and men are delicious, can you blame me for being curious?" Shisui asked tilting his head to the side to see his cousin come from the hall.

"No, I guess not. Let's get going to find out if the rumor is true." Itachi said shaking his coat and putting it on.

"Be reasonable with your choices, tonight boys." Fugaku said to them as they walked out.

"Hn," they all grunted.

"So where is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"It's in the shabby parts but its called The Rasengan ran by two sisters. I heard they are something else. I'm not sure if they're supernatural or not but let's see how this is." Shisui said eyeing everyone for agreement, the brothers just nodded and Shisui got in the car.

"Name a time that I was wrong." Shisui said.

"That one time in Dubai. When we all almost slept with men." Itachi said.

"That was an accident, there weren't any other times." Shisui said.

"How about that one time in Amsterdam." Sasuke mumbled from the back seat.

"Come on, that was our entire fault." Shisui grumbled.

"It wasn't my fault that was my first time in that place." Sasuke said.

"True, it was his first time there and only my second time being there so you knew more Shi." Itachi said.

"Okay, what is it picks on me day?" Shisui said shaking his shoulders.

"No, you're just the idiot that takes us to all these weird places because of rumors you hear." Itachi said shrugging his shoulders as they pulled into the bar.

"Yeah, yeah," Shisui said parking the car and getting out waiting for his cousins.

"It's not like I care about these wild excursions but I hope this is at least entertaining." Itachi said as he got out the car.

"That's because you already got a mate." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi was the only three to have a mate. She was also, a succubus. At first, she tried to get to Sasuke but then she found Itachi and mated with him instead finding him amazing and insatiable.

"That's because you got a mate at home cousin." Shisui said.

"Yeah, why do you come out with us?" Sasuke asked as he walked behind them to the door.

"Because I find it amusing." Itachi said with a smirk.

They all walked into the bar and the first thing they noticed was the fact that it was overrun with woman.

"This is like heaven for any incubus." Shisui mumbled as he looked at the woman dancing along with the beat.

"This is paradise." Sasuke said as his eyes turned red and he handed his brother his coat and walked toward the woman.

"Well he seems to be enjoying himself." Itachi said but he was already alone that made him sigh and walk up to the bar.

Itachi just watched from the bar his brother and cousin mingle with the ladies that seem to be everywhere.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Itachi didn't even turn to answer her. "A margarita," Itachi said he liked sweet things.

"Yes sir," the female bartender said and started to make the drink.

Itachi just watched his little brother talking to a red head that seemed to not want to communicate with him. He more or less felt his drink get set down by him and then he felt someone leap over the counter. All he saw was beautiful blonde hair come past him going toward his little brother. But whoever it was was way too fast for him because he couldn't catch her before she grabbed his arm twisting it back on him.

"Refrain from touching someone that doesn't want it." The blonde said pushing Sasuke away like he was nothing and pulling the woman toward her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shisui screamed.

"I would like to speak with the owner of this establishment for your rude behavior." Sasuke growled still didn't look up to shocked and angry to even look.

"I am the owner and for your information this is my sister and she didn't want you touching her." The woman bar owner growled.

Itachi was shocked but still didn't say anything. Sasuke finally looked up to see who grabbed him and was shocked to see how she looked. Not only was she beautiful but she was a demon that was sure. The woman's red eyes were a clear indicator.

"I would like you three to get the hell, out of my bar." The woman growled pointing to all of them including Itachi.

"I didn't finish my drink." Itachi said shocking them all.

"It's covered." The blonde said looking at Itachi.

"I don't care about who pays it. I was looking forward to drinking it. I have never been here before and I want to finish it." Itachi said walking toward the blonde not breaking eye contact with her not once.

"Fine, but if your brother or cousin touch my sister they will be missing a limb preferably one you incubi use." The blonde said and walked away pulling her sister with her.

"What the fuck was that?" Shisui asked.

"I want her." Sasuke said.

"Too bad little brother she doesn't seem to want you back." Itachi said sure that the woman wanted him.

"She didn't want you, her little sister did though. I could smell that." Shisui said.

"It doesn't matter who wants him he has a mate." Sasuke growled.

Sasuke wanted the blonde. She had a lot of pent up sexual desires that he wanted to play with. Sasuke licked his lips as he watched her make drinks for customers.

"True, I kind of wish I didn't at the moment, though." Itachi said admiring the view he got from the blonde.

Sasuke didn't like the look he saw in his brother's eyes when he stared at the blonde. It was just like when he was unmated.

"I want her, Itachi." Sasuke said clearly eyes bright red not turning away or even hiding his hostility.

"Understood little brother." Itachi said looking at his brother with red eyes.

"Hey, is anyone curious on how she knew what we were?" Shisui asked trying to break the tension between the two of the brothers.

Itachi and Sasuke never usually fight over the same woman. But one thing Shisui noticed they seemed to like that she had a dominant personality with a temper. If he had to be honest he thinks the woman was more Sasuke's type. Itachi was too calm for her.

Itachi walked back to his seat where his drink was which happen to be right in front of the red head that made him quiver when he looked into her eyes. It was like he was hit with all of her sex deprived ways and he wanted to fix it.

"Kurama, stay away from them now." The blonde said.

'Kurama... it rolls off the tongue deliciously.' Itachi thought seductively.

He never felt so compelled to use his abilities until now. He wanted her and he wanted her bad.

"You party pooper Naru." Kurama the beautiful red head said as she walked away brushing Itachi's hand lightly while her sister wasn't looking.

"How did you know what we were?" Shisui asked sitting right in front of Naruto.

"You smell of only sex." Naruto said with a wrinkle in her nose.

"Well so do you." Sasuke said sitting next to his cousin.

"If you should know it's because I want some." The blonde said in a perky tone that shocked both of the men.

"Would you like to take your frustrations out on me?" Sasuke asked biting his lip.

"No, I know what you do to your partners seeing as I can smell them on you too." The blonde said moving close to him smelling him making Sasuke and Shisui's eyes go red with arousal. "None last." The blonde said pulling back.

"So, you're just telling me you can't last." Sasuke said trying to bait her.

"I can last longer than you, young incubi." The blonde said arching her body and tossing a beer to someone.

Sasuke didn't even notice what was happening around him just that he wanted the blonde in front of him. He turned to see where his brother was and noticed that he was gone and so was Shisui with his coat on the seat next to him.

"Prove it," Sasuke said holding his breath for her answer.

Naruto the beautiful blonde bartender who was also, a demon. Her breed was rare but strong. She was a Kitsune a demon who also lured people to them. But she wasn't like that but this demon made her want to lure him into her room.

"After hours," Naruto whispered in his ear walking away afterwards.

Sasuke could barely breathe over the fact that the woman had answered him with a positive answer. The answer that Sasuke so desperately wanted. Sasuke turned back to the crowd uninterested with all the woman that was there. He spotted his older brother talking to the blonde's sister, and then noticed Shisui talking to a few girls that seemed like they were in a trance by him.

"He won't kill them, will he?" Naruto asked making Sasuke turned back to her.

"No, I am the only one that has the sex like an animal. I can't really control the fact that no one satisfies me." Sasuke said in a low tone.

"You sure you're doing it right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke didn't know what this woman was about but she really liked to taunt him.

"Want me to prove it now?" Sasuke asked in a tone that made her shiver.

Sasuke didn't miss the shiver it made his eyes go red again.

'Man, I really want her.' Sasuke thought.

"Rest assured there will be time for that later." Naruto said while looking at Itachi and Kurama making her growl.

"She doesn't seem to be bothered by him, so just let them be." Sasuke said trying to get her attention back on him again.

"He has a mate." Naruto growled out.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked.

"I can smell it on him." Naruto said about to leap over the counter again when she seen Itachi move his hand up Kurama's leg.

"Calm down," Sasuke said.

Naruto growled, not liking the idea of her sister messing with a mated incubus. She hated cheaters and she knew it would be a problem later that would leave her in a fight to protect her baby sister.

"I will not be doing anything with you if he does anything with my sister especially since he is mated." Naruto growled.

Sasuke was shocked by this but he couldn't help but feel lost. He was never a cock block for his brother but he also didn't want to lose his chance with the blonde. She might be the one to satiate his needs and desires and not die on him.

"I have never cock blocked my older brother so I don't think I can start now." Sasuke said disappointment seeping through him and his voice.

"Fine, I am." Naruto said jumping over the counter again and heading straight toward them.

Sasuke blinked and then followed after her. He wasn't shocked to see his brother was not even paying attention to his surroundings.

"You cannot be with that guy." Naruto growled out pulling her sister away from Itachi.

"I'm not going to do anything with him." Kurama said pouting.

"You better not because he is mated and we don't need other supernatural creatures coming by our establishment with problems." Naruto growled eyes turning red and her hair on her arms started to grow fur.

"Itachi, move around." Sasuke said trying to get his brother out of the crossfire of the woman that obviously has a bad temper.

Itachi didn't hesitate on moving. He seemed to have the same idea.

"Let's get going for the night. Shisui is already gone for the night." Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Naruto turned toward him grabbing his arm pulling Sasuke back toward her.

"He has an appointment with me." Naruto said with a grin showing her fangs.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said to his brother completely turned on from her aggressiveness.

"Okay," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders and walked toward the door.

"He would have been great. You suck Nee-san." Kurama growled and walked to the bar.

"So, we are still on for the end of the night." Sasuke stated grabbing her arm and pulling her into him nipping at her neck.

"Yes," Naruto whispered pulling away from him.

Sasuke caught a glance at her eyes and saw that they were glazed over; he could even smell the arousal from her. He really wanted to have her now.

'They weren't kidding when they said patience is a virtue.' Sasuke thought as he followed her back to the bar where the sisters were arguing about not messing with a mated incubus.

Sasuke had to admit for a demon the girl was extremely noble. But if he was correct the blonde just didn't want to get into trouble for it.

"When is closing?" Sasuke asked not being able to control his desires.

"In five hours but I am sure, I can leave earlier. I got a worker that can come in. Let me call her." Naruto said walking away pulling out her phone.

"I was curious is your brother really in a mated relationship? Because I could have sworn that your kind isn't sexually attracted to anyone after they find their mate." Kurama asked.

"I heard of that too. But I don't have a mate so I wouldn't know. I know my father hasn't been attracted to anyone since being with my mother." Sasuke said.

"Have they had sex yet? Isn't that when you find out if they are your mate or not?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, that is when you find out and I don't know I never asked if he has." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto on the phone.

"It must not be a real mating. They just satiate the other's needs. Tell your brother if he ever gets sick of her to come find me." Kurama said and walked to the other side of the bar.

'Did a woman just hit on my brother to me?' Sasuke thought completely shocked.

"She is coming; she should be here in about twenty minutes." Naruto said breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Good," Sasuke said smirking at the Kitsune.

'I wonder if she will really be able to keep up with me.' Sasuke thought as he watched her behind the bar.

If Sasuke looked at her with his sharingan he would see the Kitsune outline on her but he didn't bother to look at her with his eyes out.

He has been watching her as he sat in the back of the bar waiting for the person to come that she called it almost hit twenty minutes making Sasuke look at his watch at least three times impatiently. He then felt someone watch him and noticed it was Naruto from the bar. He felt the hot gaze from her eyes noticing they were a bright red color with her features making her look more animalistic than before. It turned Sasuke on even more knowing she wanted this just as much as he did. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice someone sit by him until he smelled the arousal.

"Hey sexy, do you want to get out of here and have a little fun?" A red head asked.

Sasuke glanced at her in a feral state of arousal. She wasn't really his taste more his cousin or Itachi's but he was tempted to take the offer seeing the blonde was preoccupied with waiting for this person to come.

"Finally, Karin, you take forever. Why are you trying to take what is already mine?" Naruto asked Sasuke barely registered what was said because he couldn't ignore his arousal for much longer.

"Oh, he is waiting for you? No wonder he is sending his pheromones everywhere. It will drive all the demons crazy if he keeps it up." The red head said.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said pulling Sasuke up and away from everyone. "Come on," Naruto whispered to him.

Sasuke went into autopilot while being dragged to the blonde. The moment they got outside he got hit with a strong wind and smelled her arousal really clear that made him move pulling her to the side of the building.

"I live upstairs," Naruto whispered in his ear then nipped it making him growl.

She moved quickly to the back, she didn't need to look behind her to know that he was following close behind her because she could feel him. When they got the door open he slammed her into the wall picking her up and diving for her neck biting harshly every so often. She hummed in appreciation because it was driving her crazy.

"I hope you can keep up with me." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry; I hope you can keep up with me." Naruto mumbled but he heard her clearly as she pulled his head to her kissing him hard biting his lip and dipping her tongue in his mouth driving him even wilder.

"You're making it worse." Sasuke groaned as he felt himself hit a soft spot not realizing they were already upstairs and in a room.

"You never heard that an incubus is far more pleasured when he goes all out." Naruto mumbled as she pulled his shirt off.

"Are you out your mind? I could kill you." Sasuke said his reasoning coming back.

"No, I am perfectly sane and I know for sure that if you don't satiate your needs someone else is definitely going to die from you again. Now lay down." Naruto said growling out the last part.

He laid back down noticing he liked when she commanded him to do things and even liked the way she moved around him. She was completely comfortable. Probably a little to comfortable for his liking.

'How many Incubi has she come across?' Sasuke thought but the question went out the window when she rubbed against his clothed erection.

Sasuke growled in arousal and was ready to start removing her clothes but before he knew it he was tied up to the bed post and she was taking off her shirt on top of him.

"I don't think you can handle what I dish out." Naruto said challenging him.

"Do whatever you want. I can handle whatever you got." Sasuke growled out trying to move his arms.

Sasuke was honestly not used to what was happening to him but he couldn't reject it because he found that he liked it a lot.

"Okay," Naruto said with a smirk that said a lot.

She kissed him on his lips first then went to the side by his ears biting and nipping all the way down his body until it got to his pants and his extremely hard dick. He couldn't hide his arousal but she didn't want him too.

She bit him softly above the hem of his pants making him groan softly and start to pant. It was driving him crazy and he had to close his eyes because it was a little too much. That is until he felt her pull his pants taking his boxers all the way down his legs.

'When did she take off my shoes?' Sasuke thought but didn't care for long because he felt teeth graze his hard on making him groan loudly.

That was when she moved down on him taking him all the way in and Sasuke couldn't help but moan loudly and wish that his hands were free. But as he was about to set himself free she looked up at him.

"You take those off and I will leave you like this and not finish." Naruto growled at him her eyes flashing a dark red.

Sasuke grit his teeth but stayed put because no matter what he didn't want her to stop the ministrations. When she knew he wasn't going to move she made her way back down on him. It didn't last long though because she moved and made him feel very exposed because she went to grab something off the bed leaving him there. When she got back she flashed him the condom ripped it out the package and put it on him.

"Do you want to be let out of the rope?" Naruto asked with a smirk on her lips.

"I want them off and I want to wipe that smirk off your face." Sasuke growled.

"Take them off yourself then." Naruto said with the smirk still in place as she slammed down on his erection making him moan and forget completely about the ropes.

The blonde bouncing on top of him was straight driving him crazy and he could feel the arousal in the whole room radiating off her and off him making him rip the ropes off and picking her up and slamming her to the bed and right into her.

Her moans were driving him crazy. She kept biting his ear and neck he knew she was leaving marks and that turned him on even more. The fact that she was claiming him.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked biting her ear.

"Not nearly enough." Naruto said as she pushed him and he fell off the bed but she fell with him.

They didn't hesitate to pull each other back onto each other. They fell into a rough rhythm that was driving them both crazy. You heard growling and moaning from both. Sasuke pulled her into a ferocious kiss that drove them both over. He flipped her then started to get up to pick her up and slamming her into the wall making her groan.

"Right there," Naruto groaned in his ear.

"There," Sasuke growled making her nod her head.

He didn't know why he felt the need to complete her needs instead of his own. But the arousal around them made him confused because he didn't know whether it was coming from him or she and that made him groan and pull her off the wall slamming her on the bed. He spotted that she was going to flip them again but stopped it from happening by pushing her arms above her head and holding them down.

"Stay like that," Sasuke whispered in a seductive voice making her stop but he still held her arms above her head as he swooped down to kiss her as his other hand travelled caressing his breast.

Sasuke liked when she moaned in his mouth and even liked feeling her perky nipples and groaned himself when he felt himself go deeper as she put her legs around him pushing him farther. It was beginning to be too much and it was driving him crazy. He pulled back starting to bite her all over her neck she even raised her neck so he could.

"You make me feel so good." Naruto groaned as he went deeper and slower.

That tipped Sasuke over the edge making him go faster and pick her up putting her on his lap so it would leave her in control again. Sasuke just went for her lips again because he couldn't get enough of them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned.

That was the last thing he remembered before his head hit the pillow.

Sasuke woke up feeling new and refreshed he didn't know how to explain it. But his phone kept ringing so he looked for it realizing he wasn't in his room. All the flashbacks from last night came flooding back to him making him lay down again.

'That vixen...' Sasuke thought as he heard someone coming into the room he turned his head to see the blonde in a towel.

"You survived." Sasuke said shocked.

"Yeah, of course I did bastard. I may be a daredevil but I'm not stupid." Naruto said as she walked to her closet.

Sasuke's phone started going off again agitating Naruto making her come back out her closet and throwing Sasuke's jeans at him.

"Thanks," Sasuke said pulling his phone out his pants and seeing his caller id.

It was Itachi.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said and picked up his phone.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sasuke said.

"Where are you? Do you need to clean up another body?" Itachi asked.

That made Naruto look out her closet door and raise an eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head at her to not question it.

"No, I don't need no clean up." Sasuke said.

"So, you didn't get any then. That sucks but you should at least check in to let us know your fine." Itachi said.

Naruto giggled as she let her towel drop and made Sasuke lose focus as he grits his teeth annoyed.

"No, I just woke up from getting some big brother." Sasuke said as his eyes glazed over as he looked at Naruto walk around to find what she needed for the day.

"Oh, and she didn't die? That's amazing," Itachi said chuckling Sasuke could also hear Shisui in the background and that irritated him.

"Shut the hell up you two. I have to go." Sasuke said hanging up before they could say anything else.

(End Call)

Sasuke stood up and walked up to her stopping her from putting her clothes on. She turned to him glancing at his neck then started laughing.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked liking the way she smiled.

"You have marks all over your neck and back." Naruto said with a smile that melted Sasuke's heart making him lean forward to kiss her.

He didn't realize that she jumped into his arms until he felt her warm thighs against himself. He pushed her into the door of the closet kissing her harshly.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Naruto asked between kisses.

"Maybe next time, if there is a next time?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, next time," Naruto said with a smile jumping off him rubbing his erection as she went down.

"Damn, you turned me on." Sasuke groaned.

"Too bad, I have to get to the bar to see if she did everything properly." Naruto said as she put on her clothes and he watched her. "Put your clothes on too Sasuke." Naruto said.

"How did you get my name? I didn't even catch yours." Sasuke asked.

"I heard your brother and cousin call you and my name is Naruto." Naruto said putting her hand out for him to shake it.

"Don't you think we passed that?" Sasuke chuckled as he shook her hand anyway not wanting to offend the fox.

"We definitely did but it doesn't hurt now does it?" Naruto asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah definitely." Sasuke said smirking as he looked down at her.

"It's good to meet you." Naruto said with a smile pulling him toward her for another kiss.

"I should get going." Sasuke said pecking her on the lips and walking out the door.

He didn't want to look back because he knew if he did he would want to stay. The moment he got out the door he walked to the front and saw the two red heads.

"Hey, is your brother around too?" Kurama asked as she looked Sasuke up and down.

"No, why would he be around?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated.

"I just was curious on if he would be here to pick you up." Kurama said.

"What did I say to you last night?" Naruto asked as she came from the back.

"We thought you would be less crabby seeing as you finally got some." Karin said.

Naruto growled at her and was about to hit her if Sasuke didn't hold her back.

"Are you mad because you didn't get into bed with me?" Sasuke asked quirking an eyebrow.

Karin growled at him irritated by the truth and was about to attack him until Shisui grabbed her by the arm.

"Excuse my cousin he is a dick." Shisui said with a sweet smile.

"Shut up," Sasuke said to his cousin then looked at Naruto giving her a small kiss then walked to his cousin pulling him away from the red head to the car.

"What was that about little brother?" Itachi asked from the backseat.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked glancing back at him.

"You kissed her in front of everyone." Shisui said.

"And?" Sasuke questioned.

"You don't see the problem?" Itachi and Shisui asked at the same time.

Sasuke thought about it for a second before he even thought what he did was insane.

"Holy shit did I really kiss her?" Sasuke stated freaked out.

"Yeah you did," Itachi said nodding his head.

"And wait until mom finds out about this." Shisui said chuckling.

"Do not tell my mom." Sasuke said.

"Are you going to see her again?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to say but he knew himself enough to know he wanted to see her again.

"Yeah, I am," Sasuke said then looked out the window.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I look forward to hearing what you got to say. This story is going to be based off more on instinct than feelings. Of course feelings will grow but it won't happen for a while.**_

 _ **Oh and I do have to tell you this story will have A LOT by a lot I mean a lot of smut scenes. They could be considered lemons or limes either or. They are demons and they have high sex drives. **_

_**Till next time. I hope everyone has a wonderful day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **So on to the reviews...**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **ArmyWife22078: She is their cousin. You will find out how many tails each of them has in this chapter.**_

 _ **kedig82: Thank you...**_

 _ **Guest: Okay yes it does go straight to the good stuff because it was requested. There will probably be smut in almost all the chapters. It will be rare for there not to be smut. As for Sasuke killing people, it's because he sucks the life force out of them. He drains too much from them. It says how old Naruto is in this chapter so I won't answer that question. The background on Naruto will be explained later on in the story but I can tell you she does have past knowledge of it. As for him not being a threat is because she has more power than he does which will be explained more in the story. She also had a feeling he wouldn't be able to kill her but that will be explained later too.**_

 _ **12anarose: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **icecreamnova: Here it is... :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Fallendarkyaoiangel56: Thank you, here it is. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Hot and passionate was what they were. They were going off lust and their sex drives right now and didn't really care about how the end result was going to be. It has been three weeks for Naruto and Sasuke since they met. He came back to her the moment his sex drive spiked up again. He only needed her once a week but he wanted her more than that. He couldn't get rid of the craving he had grown for her no matter what he did.

"Naruto, can I bite you?" Sasuke growled panting in her neck.

Naruto didn't answer just bared her neck for him. She enjoyed it just as much as he did. Sasuke did as he was told as he slammed the beautiful blonde against the wall. He loved that she could take everything he dished out. She really enjoyed his passion.

"Put it in bastard." Naruto growled out.

"What's the rush Naru?" Sasuke whispered in her ears.

She growled and bit his neck roughly but made sure not to tear skin then licked it slowly. Sasuke released a moan as she did it again. Sasuke slammed her on the bed making her giggle and him smirking shaking his head at her. He didn't understand why she liked taunting him the way she did.

He practically ripped off his own shirt too turned on to care at the moment.

"Do you like what you see?" Sasuke asked rubbing down his chest for Naruto.

Naruto was already in her undergarments.

"If you don't take them off now I will rip them off," Sasuke growled his eyes a lustful red that made Naruto squirm under his gaze.

Naruto took off her bra but didn't get the chance to take off her underwear because Sasuke got too impatient and ripped them off with his claws that come out when he gets overly excited. He learned that it happened the third time he had sex with Naruto.

"You won't be leaving your bed for the rest of the night," Sasuke growled capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

He didn't hesitate to enter her in a hurry making her moan out breaking their kiss. It was hard and brutal if they were being honest but that's how both of them liked it. He bit her neck, her chest, her lips, if he could mark her he would but he knew she healed just as fast as he did.

"Your sex drive is amazing. It makes me want to devour you even more." Sasuke growled as he pounded in her.

She purred at the way he talked.

"Devour me," Naruto said in a tone that made Sasuke want to cum right there but that would be extremely embarrassing if it happened.

Sasuke slammed into her harder liking the screams that slipped past her lips. He kissed her hard and then went down to her neck biting her making her cum on him making him pull out so he could lick her cunt. She had blood slipping down her skin but she didn't care because she knew it would heal. She didn't realize he bit down on her neck that hard until after he pushed back inside her.

"Sorry, I bit too hard," Sasuke growled licking up the blood and the wound that was still closing up. "Is there any way you can stop your healing process just for now?" Sasuke asked slowing his pace until he got the answer from her.

"I can try," Naruto moaned as the slowness kept hitting a certain spot in her.

Sasuke picked her up basically impaling her on his dick making her scream out his name and he couldn't help the groan that came out his lips. She jumped on his dick happily making Sasuke groan every time. He bit her several times more making her yearn for the touch of his mouth on her. She kissed his neck, his jawline, and his mouth harshly. She felt her teeth elongate and wanted to bite him so bad but didn't know if he would like that as much as she did. She didn't mind she knew it was in an Incubus nature to want to bite down on the person they're having sex with to taste their blood and to know for sure that they're there. But her teeth were burning and it was too painful for her to ignore it like she usually does so she bit his neck breaking skin making him cum instantly. His groan was loud and long and he felt satiated just from that one bite.

He may have come but that didn't mean it was over Naruto just pushed him down and continued to jump on his dick. He groaned at the way her blood red eyes looked at him and the blood drip from her mouth.

"Damn," Sasuke panted out reaching up to lick the blood off her chin. "Bite me all you want." Sasuke groaned as Naruto moved faster.

Sasuke had a moment of clarity when he saw the fox ears making him lean up to lick them knowing they would be sensitive. He was right and that made her bite him again. This time deeper than before making him instantly bite her neck at the same time. They both came that time but still didn't stop from the ruthless onslaught of what was happening between the two of them. They both didn't understand it but didn't care at the moment because they just wanted it to much. Sasuke's usual need was gone but was replaced by a new need to this woman on top of him. He wanted to please every part of the wild animal on top of him. He pushed her off him and slammed her into the wall making her breathing wild.

"Your mine," Sasuke growled biting her lip before going to her neck again.

She bared her neck so he could see the whole length of her neck making him groan in appreciation. He revealed his neck to her too so they could bite each other again both moving their bodies as they bite down licking each other's blood.

"Mine," Sasuke growled again kissing her harshly.

They both came together again but didn't feel the need to stop at all. But Sasuke did because he sensed his brother near coming straight toward him. He threw Naruto into the bed and covered her because he would kill anyone that seen his mate.

"Sasuke, can I come in?" Itachi asked outside the door.

Naruto growled at the door and both heard her. Sasuke found himself turned on so unbelievably bad he kissed her into the mattress groaning when she put his dick back inside her.

"Little brother don't make me come in there and grab you," Itachi said threatening him.

Sasuke just ignored him because he would fight his brother if he stepped one foot into the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you leave them alone until their done?" Kurama asked.

"He is becoming mated to her." Itachi expressed.

"I noticed from the smell. But just saying if you go in there Naruto will not hesitate to see you as a threat and try to kill you. Wait until their done." Kurama said and walked toward the door hoping Itachi would just listen and follow her.

As for the other two, they continued where they left off. Naruto bit him again licking all the way up his neck nibbling at his ear.

"Mine," Naruto growled making a shiver go down Sasuke's spine.

They kept going for at least two hours before they were both worn out and passed out Sasuke covering Naruto so no one could see her. They both had bite marks and scratches everywhere.

"Sasuke? Are you awake? Or alive?" Itachi asked as he knocked on the door.

"They both are sleeping but be careful," Kurama said at the end of the hall.

Itachi knew for a fact he won't be able to move his little brother from the blonde vixen even if he wanted to get his brother home.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out opening the door for it to get shut on him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled sounding completely feral.

"You should come home," Itachi said neutrally not minding his brother's hostility.

"No, I am staying here with her," Sasuke growled not letting the door be opened.

"Mom and father need to know that you mated Sasuke," Itachi said to his stubborn brother.

"I will go later," Sasuke said letting the door go to go back to his mate.

Itachi didn't go in but it made him really question if his mating with his mate was real. He never acted aggressively like Sasuke just showed him. If he was being honest he wouldn't even care if his mate had sex with someone else. Maybe he should talk to his father about this.

"Kurama what are you doing?" Itachi asked as he watched the girl pace from the door to the windows.

"All of these pheromones are driving me crazy," Kurama growled wanting to get out of the house.

Itachi could see her bright red eyes and felt something boil in his stomach.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Itachi asked before he could stop himself.

"Anywhere to get out of here," Kurama growled pulling Itachi out the loft.

Back in the room, Sasuke was just listening to see when they would leave.

"They left; do you want to shower now?" Sasuke asked.

"You realize we just became mates?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

He wasn't honestly sure how she would feel or how mating worked for Kitsune demons. But mating with an incubus is for life unless both mates are fine with a split or a succubus chooses to leave.

"Not if you do, my mating is for life. Even if you wanted to get out of this we're stuck together for life. I can get used to it if you can?" Naruto said laid out like she didn't mind.

"Good, because I don't think I can have sex with anyone like I do with you and I don't even want to," Sasuke said sliding up her body.

"I want to go another round," Naruto said pulling him to her.

"Sure," Sasuke said with a smirk.

He didn't hesitate to put his dick in her again and start pounding her into the mattress. But it was only for an hour then they fell back to sleep.

The next morning Kurama didn't come back home and Naruto was curious about where she was. When Sasuke and Naruto were done showering they ate breakfast together and as Sasuke was getting ready to go he felt Shisui coming toward them.

"Shisui, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, your mother wanted to know when you and Itachi were coming home so she sent me to get you guys," Shisui said.

"Itachi never came home?" Sasuke asked wide-eyed.

Naruto ran back into the loft running to her sister's room walking right in. The room was empty. Before she knew it Sasuke was behind her with Shisui in the living room.

"Damn it those two are together. I knew are pheromones were bothering her but I didn't think she would be gone the whole night." Naruto said slamming the door.

"Are you guys saying what I think you are?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, Itachi is with her sister," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, shit and you two are mated. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Shisui asked seeing the markings on Sasuke's and Naruto's neck.

"We just became mates last night," Naruto said.

"Your mother is going to be happy but she is going to want to meet her," Shisui said to Sasuke.

"Yeah, that can wait though. We need to find Itachi and Kurama." Naruto said pulling herself a sweater on and grabbing Sasuke's hand pulling him out the house.

* * *

They looked at all the spots Kurama was usually at not bothering to check the bar because that's where they were at.

"Do you think we should get going now?" Itachi asked.

Itachi never had a problem with his powers until he met this particular Kitsune. He wanted her but he knew he couldn't or there would be problems.

"Yeah," Kurama said getting up from sleeping in the chair.

They didn't do anything. Naruto would throw a fit if she did do something with this mated Incubus and she knew her sister would destroy the world if someone tried to harm her so she kept her desires to herself. A part of her wished she talked to Sasuke instead because then she wouldn't be having this problem with his beautiful older brother.

"They are going to be pissed," Itachi mumbled as he walked out the bar.

"Yeah, my sister is probably searching for me if she is awake that is," Kurama said.

"I should get going before..." Itachi started to say.

"It's okay you don't need to explain just go," Kurama said.

Itachi started to walk away when Kurama spoke again.

"Thank you for staying with me," Kurama said.

"It wasn't a problem," Itachi said and walked away.

Kurama walked upstairs pulling her cell phone off the charger in her room calling Naruto.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Naruto screamed.

"I was in the bar sleeping because you guys were going at it too much and the pheromones were getting to me. I swear I didn't do anything with Itachi." Kurama said because she knew that's what her sister was thinking.

"Where are you now?" Naruto asked calmer now that she knew where her sister was.

"At home, where am going to go if not home?" Kurama asked.

"I will be there soon," Naruto said hanging up.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

"Okay, she is back home now," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, Itachi just got in the house too from what my mother said," Sasuke said.

"Okay well, I am going home to talk to her. I will talk to you later." Naruto said kissing him on his lips and then started to walk away only for him to pull her into another small kiss.

"I will call you later," Sasuke said kissing her nose before walking away.

Naruto smiled and left without saying anything else.

"I can't believe you're mated to a Kitsune," Shisui said as they walked home.

"What is wrong with that? She has an amazing sex drive." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I guess I never been with one of their kind myself but I heard they can keep up with the best of the beast when having sex," Shisui said.

"I don't need to hear that about my mate Shisui," Sasuke growled.

"Come on you got to know she isn't a virgin Sasuke," Shisui said.

Sasuke growled at him annoyed and pushed him away walking to his house in a faster pace ignoring his cousin who chooses that time to annoy him.

"Sasuke honey don't be so angry with your older cousin. I was just speaking the truth." Shisui said only to get kicked in the chest afterward with Sasuke walking away quicker getting into the door with a completely dirty Shisui.

"Shisui my dear why are you all dirty?" Mikoto asked.

"Sasuke did this," Shisui said bitterly walking to his room angry as ever.

"Damn what happened to him?" Itachi mumbled as he walked into the living room.

"What happened with you and Kurama?" Sasuke asked annoyed ignoring his mother's expression.

"Nothing happened, I was hoping you would come home with me but it turned out you didn't," Itachi said.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi's mate asked as she walked into the room.

Itachi froze not knowing what to say for a change.

"Sasuke got a mate," Shisui said blocking the path for his cousin.

"Really? What is she like?" Itachi's mate Izumi asked going toward Sasuke.

"Everyone will meet her soon," Sasuke said glaring at his cousin for throwing him under the bus.

"Sasuke you smell like a fox," Fugaku said as he walked into the room.

"Well, honey he just got a mate," Mikoto said.

"A damn Kitsune Sasuke." Fugaku grumbled.

"That should definitely stimulate your sex drive," Izumi said.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because they are good sexual partners. I'm sure if you have been having sex with her and she isn't dead yet like all your other victims she is good for you." Izumi said.

"What do you know about Kitsune demons father?" Sasuke asked.

"I know that you shouldn't have mated with one," Fugaku said.

"Give me a damn break at least I won't be killing anyone anymore. You complained when I killed people now you're complaining about me mating with someone that is preventing that make up your mind." Sasuke said annoyed with his father.

"Sasuke," Itachi said shocked.

Sasuke didn't stick around though he walked away to his room so he could take another shower and check out the mating mark he knew he had now. He was really excited to see the mark too. He had a mate. He wouldn't tell anyone but he was excited about having a mate. He always wanted to have a mate and not that he had one he was happy about it.

He got to his bedroom and immediately started undressing but before he got in the shower he heard his phone start ringing so he went to see who it was. It was Naruto and that made him answer immediately.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sasuke said.

"Hey, do you want to do something later that doesn't involve us getting dirty?" Naruto asked with a smirk on her face.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked interested sitting on his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Go out to dinner and a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date Naruto?" Sasuke asked a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Shut up, do you want to go or not?" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I will go," Sasuke said happily.

"Good, be here at six," Naruto said.

"I will see you then," Sasuke said.

"I look forward to it," Naruto said hanging up before Sasuke could say anything else.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Sasuke was happy and excited. He was glad to have a mate.

* * *

On the other side of town with Naruto and Kurama they were talking about the importance of mating.

"Naruto I really don't care," Kurama said.

"So, you're telling me you don't care if someone wants to fight you because you're coming on to their mate?" Naruto lectured as she was pulling out clothes.

"I didn't do anything with him so they shouldn't have a reason to fight with me," Kurama said as she watched her sister with curious eyes. "What are you doing anyway?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama you spent the night with him. Yes, I know you didn't do anything with him but would if she thinks you did do something with him?" Naruto said popping her head out of the closet. "I am going on a date with Sasuke," Naruto said with a soft smile appearing on her face.

"Do you really like him now? You're like a thousand years older than him." Kurama said.

"That's because we have long life spans not my fault. And yes, I actually do like him a little bit now. We did get to know each other a little better." Naruto said.

"When? During sex?" Kurama asked.

"No, we talk from time to time over the phone and he comes to the bar to keep me company. He even asked me once if I wanted help around the place." Naruto said as she pulled out a dress.

"That is a dress to kill over," Kurama said looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"I want to drive him wild for me," Naruto said her mating instincts telling her to impress him.

"That is weird," Kurama said not really liking that her sister got herself mated now they won't be able to move at the drop of a hat if anything happens.

"You don't have to worry about anything. No matter what happens in life I will always protect you." Naruto said to her sister.

Naruto and Kurama weren't the same age and they didn't have the same amount of tails which meant one had more power than the other. The tail signified a new power and the control a fox had on it. Naruto had all nine of her powers along with her tails while her sister only had six. Karin her cousin only had four but Naruto always protected them from everything and everyone. Nothing would ever happen to them as long as Naruto was around.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Let me know what you think...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Seja: Thank you for thinking so. :)**_

 _ **lara5170: Yeah wait until you hear about a lot more in this chapter.**_

 _ **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: Gracias. :)**_

 _ **blacky1404: Thank you very much for the appreciation. :)**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you and I think I did while reading it. :)**_

 _ **TKM: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Fallendarkyoaiangel56: You will see the troubles they can have and the extremes Naruto will go to to protect her family.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

A week passed since Sasuke and Naruto went on their date and got mated with each other and now they needed Naruto to meet his family.

"Are they even okay with us coming?" Karin asked as she watched Naruto and Kurama get ready.

Sasuke walked into the room, "My family wants to know all of you and since Naruto said there was only you three here that means my family will meet you three." Sasuke said.

"I don't know why they would want to meet us too," Karin said as she stretched out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Karin rolled around. Naruto walked to her and smacked her in the head.

"That is part of his family so of course, we're going to meet them properly," Naruto said.

"Yes, because we're all about family," Karin said making Naruto glare at her.

"Karin, I do everything for you so don't make me regret it," Naruto said as she finished putting on her dress.

"It's not like you two met properly like normal people," Kurama said chiming in because she also didn't want to go.

"Don't start," Naruto said putting on her necklace.

"I thought Incubi don't like being with our kind?" Karin asked.

Naruto glared at her.

"What? I really did hear that" Karin said putting her hands up in defense.

"It's true even my father mentioned it," Sasuke admitted.

"Then why do they want to meet me?" Naruto asked.

"Because they have no choice in what I do," Sasuke said pulling her into a hug.

"They better not because you're not going to get away from me." Naruto purred in his ear.

"Come on we're in here," Karin said disgusted standing up.

"Well, ladies are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked pulling away from Naruto so she doesn't turn him on but he still held her hand. "I have to know are you three going to behave?" Sasuke asked.

The three foxes gave him a smile that made him worried and wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea.

"I have one rule and it's for you Kurama," Naruto said getting the fun out of the air and seriousness back in it.

"I already know what you're going to say stay away from Itachi at all times," Kurama said annoyed.

"You would be correct and for you Karin I don't care what you do as long as you don't start a war or have sex while we're there," Naruto said.

"So is your cousin available?" Karin asked.

"You want my cousin?" Sasuke asked slightly grossed out.

"Well he is hot," Karin said.

"Okay that's it let's get going," Sasuke said uncomfortably.

The drive to the mansion was quiet and there was so much suspense in the car on what was about to happen that they all were bouncing in their seats. The only one that was completely calm was Naruto which was quite shocking considering she was the new mate.

"They're here," Itachi said as they were driving up to the mansion.

"I am excited to meet this vixen," Izumi said walking up to her mate.

"I can't believe there has been three Kitsune here for a while now." Fugaku groaned.

"Stop it Fugaku," Mikoto said swatting him.

They all walked into the house and Naruto was taken the lead before her sister and her cousin protecting them from whatever came to them. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hello everyone," Sasuke said nervously.

"Wow she is a beauty," Izumi said before everyone and approached the three Kitsune.

Karin was on guard.

"You three have nothing to fear we don't have anything planned and I just want to get to know you," Izumi said with a smile.

"My name is Naruto what's your name?" Naruto asked tilting her long blonde hair to the side.

"My name is Izumi I am Itachi's mate," Izumi said with a smile.

"My name is Karin," Karin said approaching first holding out her hand.

"Good to meet you," Izumi said then looked at Kurama to find out her name. "What's your name?" Izumi asked.

"Kurama," Kurama said softly.

"Well welcome to our home," Izumi said with a smile turning to the family.

Fugaku stood up grabbing Mikoto's hand to go toward them.

"Hello I am Sasuke's mother Mikoto and this is my husband and Sasuke's father Fugaku. I assume you already know Shisui and Itachi," Mikoto gestured to her whole family.

"Yes, we had the pleasure of meeting them already," Naruto said.

"Well I didn't meet Itachi but I have met Shisui," Karin said.

"Hello I am Itachi," Itachi said respectfully trying his hardest to not look at Kurama.

"Well why don't you come and sit down so we can get to know each other," Fugaku said walking back toward the living room. "The food isn't ready yet so we have time," Fugaku said.

They all moved to the living room and everyone in the room felt awkward. It was an unusual awkwardness that was rare among the supernatural community.

"So how old are you?" Fugaku asked looking at Naruto.

"A woman never tells her age but if I must say I am well over a thousand," Naruto said and left everyone shocked.

"How old are you two?" Mikoto asked shocked because Naruto looked like at least Itachi's age but she was older than everyone in the room.

"I am five hundred and eight years old," Karin said honestly.

Kurama didn't say anything she was just uncomfortable and it felt like it was just getting worse which she didn't like.

"Where is your family or clan?" Fugaku asked.

"We don't see them," Naruto answered and the room got grim.

"Is there a reason that would endanger my son?" Fugaku asked not caring about the glare he got from her.

He wasn't really sure how many tails Naruto had but he needed to keep his son safe.

"No, because I won't let nothing happen," Naruto answered.

"Can I know why?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto's power came out in a short second then went back in.

"If I bring problems, I solve them," Naruto said honestly.

"Can I know how many tails you have?" Fugaku asked.

"I can't reveal that, it's unsafe for a Kitsune to tell the number of tails we have," Naruto said.

"Onto a better topic, can you really turn into a giant fox-like in the legends?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, we can," Karin said after getting a nod from Naruto that she could answer that question.

"Can I see?" Izumi asked jumping up.

"Can I show her?" Karin asked looking at Naruto.

"Just don't show the number of tails you have," Naruto said.

"Let's go outside," Izumi said grabbing Karin's hand and pulling her outside.

Mikoto got up along with Shisui and Itachi. The moment they were gone Kurama looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you show me where the bathroom is?" Kurama asked.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just need to use the bathroom," Kurama said.

"Okay," Naruto said knowing something was wrong with her sister.

"Follow me," Sasuke said getting up and walking away with Kurama.

"Are you in control of the other two?" Fugaku asked when they were alone.

"I am a clan head if that's what you're asking," Naruto said.

"Do they listen to you?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, usually but I tend to not control what the two do," Naruto said.

"How did you meet my son?" Fugaku asked.

"He tried hitting on my sister inside my bar and I slammed him into a wall," Naruto said.

"What?" Fugaku asked shocked.

"I had to take control it was actually quite funny because I thought all three of them were quite handsome but I knew Itachi was mated and it wasn't my intention to get mated by your youngest but now I don't really mind it. It's better than the alternative anyway trust me," Naruto said.

"What is the alternative?" Fugaku asked curiously.

"Well, that would lead me going back to my clan and marrying a Kitsune that wants to rule my family. This way I don't have to go back to that." Naruto said.

"You would rather mate someone outside your clan?" Fugaku asked shocked and confused.

"Fugaku sir it's not like your clan. We don't mate for love and we don't even get to know our mate until after our parents give us our mate. I don't want that life for myself or them." Naruto said.

"You don't even get to decline?" Fugaku asked.

"No, we don't because we are female Kitsune and I'm not marrying someone or mating them without a choice," Naruto said.

"What about Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"Did you want to be with him?" Fugaku asked.

"Obviously or I wouldn't be mated to him," Naruto said.

"I heard you two were in the throws of passion when you two mated," Fugaku said.

"Ahh... that's what your asking," Naruto said with a small smile getting a nod from Fugaku. "I will tell you this Fugaku that when a Kitsune won't just mate anyone from biting them. If a Kitsune feels the tingle in their teeth like I did that night that's when mating is happening. My teeth won't become long for anyone unless my powers and fox half wanted that person as a mate. It's all about instincts in mating with foxes and my abilities chose him." Naruto said showing him her teeth.

"So your teeth won't grow just because you have sex with someone?" Fugaku asked.

"Right, the first couple times we were doing it my teeth never grew not even a little bit. I never even came near to breaking skin when I did bite him. I am what you call an Alpha Kitsune and that means my abilities choose my mate." Naruto said as Sasuke walked back into the room alone. "Where is Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Was I supposed to wait outside for her? Because I got a very good hearing and I didn't want to hear her use the bathroom." Sasuke said.

"No, it's fine," Naruto said but she was nervous.

"Dinner is ready Fugaku," a maid came in the room and said.

"Let's go to the dining table," Fugaku said getting up as he said it.

* * *

Kurama was upstairs sweating bullets. She could feel it and she couldn't wait until she was passed a thousand so she didn't have to deal with this anymore but she really needed to get out of here. She should have known her heat was coming and it was getting harder to not try to come on to the man that she was attracted to.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made her look up quickly seeing that her eyes were a bright red. When she opened the door it was Itachi and Itachi looked absolutely ravishing but before anything could happen Karin came around the corner grabbing her cousin pulling her out the way of the Incubus.

"Are you in heat?" Karin grumbled as she pulled her cousin toward the stairs and more toward the door.

"I can't take it," Kurama grumbled.

"Is she okay?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, I just need to get her home before she goes in heat fully and that will be really bad," Karin said.

"Do you need some help? I can find an Incubi to sleep with her," Izumi said.

"No that really won't be necessary. Can you just tell Naruto that we are leaving?" Karin asked.

"You two got a ride from Sasuke why don't I drive you?" Izumi asked.

"No we can run in fox form all the way home," Karin said trying to get out of all this no matter what before her cousin lost complete control.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Naruto asked from the doorway by the living room.

"She is going in heat," Karin said.

"Oh great," Naruto said running to Sasuke. "Sasuke I really need your car," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused. "I can take you three home," Sasuke said.

"No that won't be a good idea. My sister is going in heat right now and she is... a bit problematic when she is in heat." Naruto said.

"I can give you my car," Sasuke said throwing his keys to her which she caught right away. "When should I get my car back?" Sasuke asked.

"In a week, just make sure you three don't come around during that time," Naruto said kissing him.

A week should be a deadline for him also and he wasn't sure if he would be okay also.

"Don't worry I will be around for you just make sure you keep everyone away during that time. Text and call me," Naruto said. "Oh and tell your folks I'm sorry that we had to go home so suddenly," Naruto said and ran off to her sister and cousin.

Sasuke walked back to his parents and explained what happened which they nodded in understanding. When Sasuke went upstairs his brother was in a catatonic state that kind of freaked Shisui and Sasuke out.

"What's wrong?" Shisui asked worriedly.

"Do you want to go and fly for a while?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Itachi said a little breathless as he looked up and they saw his eyes were bright red.

"Oh, shit are you okay?" Shisui asked.

"He smells like he is in a lustful mood. Maybe we should get going and let Izumi take care of him." Sasuke said.

* * *

It was a bad week for Itachi and he didn't even get why but he couldn't get it up for Izumi at all and she was starting to think that he was involved with someone else. The house was freezing with how the two were acting around each other.

Sasuke was worried about his brother but he was also worried about Naruto because she never tried to contact him at all. He tried to contact her a lot and she never picked up and even ignored some of his calls but he knew going there would be a bad idea so he stayed away. He didn't know what it was like when a Kitsune got in the heat but he knew when Naruto said something that meant it was serious.

As he paced around his house because even he was starting to get antsy the doorbell rang. It was Naruto he could smell her making him fly down the stairs to her.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked even as he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry I just had to figure out what to do for my sister as she was in heat a lot longer than usual," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull her in and kiss her.

"Wait... wait..." Naruto said pushing him away as he kissed her.

"What is it?" Sasuke growled getting annoyed.

"She is still in heat and I need some help," Naruto said.

"What do you need help with?" Sasuke asked.

"I need someone that would sleep with her," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"You want an Incubus to sleep with your sister?" Izumi asked from on top of the stairs.

"Those are the only creatures that make her heat go away because she satiates herself then carries on with life," Naruto said.

"I may have an Incubi in mind for you," Izumi said.

"Can I meet them first because if they're creepy I will decline them right away?" Naruto asked.

"That's fine but you already know him," Izumi said.

"Really who because all the Incubi I know are here and in another city," Naruto said.

"I will tell Itachi to if necessary," Izumi said shocking Naruto and Sasuke.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Naruto said sensing the tension between the other two in the room.

"Izumi, what are you trying to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I am trying to prove a point," Izumi said.

"What? What is going on? And refrain from proving a point involving my sister," Naruto said demanding to know what they were talking about.

"Itachi has been in a lust filled mood since dinner and hasn't got hard for me not once since," Izumi said.

"And what does that have to do with this so-called point?" Naruto growled.

"I want to prove that he wants something with her," Izumi said her eyes bright red.

Before anyone could move or even breath Naruto was at the top of the stairs.

"I don't like the way you're acting about my little sister or what you're implying. But keep your claws away from my sister or you won't have to worry about if he wants someone else." Naruto growled eyes red and hostile.

"Naruto," Sasuke said pulling his mate away.

"I have the right to know what goes on with my mate," Izumi said rubbing her throat.

"Yes you do but don't get my sister involved with your mate spat or you will regret it," Naruto growled her fox features showing the more aggressive she got.

Sasuke never saw her like this and it was getting him more and more turned on.

"What's going on here?" Itachi asked seeing Izumi on the floor and Naruto glaring at her.

Itachi went to his mate immediately glaring at Naruto as he helped Izumi up.

"What the hell Naruto?" Itachi growled.

"She is the one that is trying to create a problem so take it up with her," Naruto said. "Sasuke I am sorry but I have to go again because I need to find someone for her," Naruto said sadly as she looked at her mate.

"I will be fine," Sasuke said as his eyes turned red.

"Good just keep it together because if you cheat on me and take someone in your bed you won't have your lower part anymore." Naruto purred in his ear making him cringe and his eyes go back to black.

"That is not sexy at all," Sasuke said looking at her as she smiled at him amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I stopped you from having a hard-on," Naruto said whacking him with her hair and walking out of the house.

"What was that about?" Itachi demanded between the two of them.

"Izumi wanted you to have sex with Kurama because Kurama's heat is getting worse," Sasuke answered the short version.

"YOU WHAT!" Itachi said looking at her.

Yes, he wanted to get involved but he wasn't going to do anything like that if he was mated.

"What? I could see the way you were looking at her let alone how you changed toward me after they came here for dinner! You can't even sleep with me anymore!" Izumi screamed.

Sasuke felt really awkward and wanted to walk away but didn't have the chance to.

"If you want to mate with her so bad just go do it you stupid bastard!" Izumi screamed.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Sasuke said trying to calm them down.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO?" Itachi snapped.

"No, you WANT TO!" Izumi screamed.

"Did I ever say I did?" Itachi snapped.

"I can tell, how long do you think we've known each other?" Izumi snapped with a snarl.

"Okay you two calm down," Sasuke said trying to get in between the two of them only to get pushed away.

"I don't want to do this anymore so just go ahead and fuck someone else you piece of shit!" Izumi screamed.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," Itachi said.

"I do mean it, I don't want this mating anymore especially if you can't even have sex with me," Izumi said tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I think you two should really just calm down and talk about this," Sasuke said.

"So you really want to leave me?" Itachi asked sadly but calmly.

"Yes, I don't want this anymore," Izumi said looking away from Itachi.

"Fine," Itachi said walking away toward the door as he felt his mating mark slowly disappearing from his neck.

He was saddened because this was something he didn't plan even if he wanted something from the Kitsune he still wasn't planning this.

"Itachi where are you going?" Sasuke screamed after his brother but got no response so he just followed him. "ITACHI!" Sasuke asked as his brother took flight.

It was rare for his brother to fly and this was one of those nights. He brought out his own wings and went to chase him. He knew where his brother was heading and he knew that would only make things worse and that was something he wouldn't let happen.

"Itachi," Sasuke swooped down on him making them both land in a tree.

"Damn it Sasuke that hurt," Itachi growled looking at his younger brother.

"Sorry but that was the only way to get you to stop," Sasuke said.

"Why? She isn't with me anymore," Itachi said turning his head.

"Itachi if you go there you are only starting problems you can't take care of right now so just go home and deal with your feelings for Izumi. You two got mated because you were close to each other find out why it doesn't want to work before you add another person to the mix." Sasuke reasoned and he actually couldn't believe it because it was always Itachi to be his voice of reason.

"This is a first," Itachi said as he laid even farther back in the leaves.

"What is?" Sasuke asked.

"You giving me advice little brother. So what do you think I should do?" Itachi asked.

"Just talk it out with Izumi because, in the end, she was first your friend," Sasuke said standing up.

"Your right," Itachi said getting up along with his brother.

They both flew back to the house. Izumi was sitting in the living room annoyed with Shisui ranting about all the problems she was having while he ignored her acting like he was listening.

"Izumi, can we talk?" Itachi asked.

She seemed shocked by him coming back and nodded her head following behind him as he went outside.

* * *

"What the hell did I miss?" Shisui asked.

"You weren't listening at all huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really aside from when she said your mate attacked her," Shisui said.

"I think Naruto felt that his sister was being threatened," Sasuke said.

"Really? Do tell," Shisui said.

"She said that Itachi could go have sex with Kurama so she could get out of her heat." Sasuke said.

"Oh shit, why didn't he take it? I would have," Shisui said.

"Don't let Naruto or Karin hear you say that." Sasuke said then thought about it. "Actually don't let anyone hear you say that," Sasuke said.

"No I'm not saying I would sleep with her I am just saying that he had the opportunity he should have taken it." Shisui said.

"That was a trap idiot especially because he hasn't been able to get it up with her since the night of the dinner," Sasuke said.

"Oh that's what they were talking about," Shisui said.

Sasuke sighed, "Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked.

"Dude I am talented in the art of not caring or listening." Shisui said.

"Do you want to know what Naruto told me tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Shisui hummed.

"She told me if I cheat that I won't have my lower part anymore. I am actually quite scared of that," Sasuke said.

"Not that any woman appeals to you after her anyway." Shisui said.

"Your right about that," Sasuke said.

"So what is going on with Kurama?" Shisui asked.

"I guess her heat is worse now then before and Naruto is trying to get someone to saitiate her sister's needs." Sasuke said.

"What about yours?" Shisui asked.

"I can wait... I will wait..." Sasuke said.

"You better because you can't find anything better than what you have with that one." Shisui said.

"I know," Sasuke said. "Speaking of that no other woman appeals to me anyway like you said. I won't even get hard seeing another female." Sasuke explained.

"That means your mating is real," Fugaku said as he walked into the room. "I wasn't attracted to any woman after I mated with your mother," Fugaku said as he sat down with his coffee.

"What about with Itachi's situation with Izumi?" Shisui asked as he stayed laying down on the couch.

"That is really rare to see but it could be he wants to be with someone else but the way our clan and kind works prevents him from moving toward someone else but his body and heart know its somewhere else so it doesn't work on his body with another person." Fugaku explained.

"You think its really rare?" Sasuke asked.

"It is," Fugaku said nodding his head.

"How do you know the person you mated is the right person?" Shisui asked.

"I think that depends on the person." Sasuke said as he leaned back. "For example, I just wanted her and couldn't help but want more." Sasuke said.

"She told me that her teeth tingled when you two mated. That they don't normally come out unless necessary and they very rarely break skin because their kind knows how serious it is to find the right mate." Fugaku said.

"She said her teeth tingled?" Sasuke asked a bit dazed.

"Yes, Sasuke she said her teeth tingled." Fugaku sighed his son annoying him.

"Focus Sasuke," Shisui said.

"What else can make you tell?" Sasuke asked.

"For us is us not being able to have sex with anyone else aside from our mate... especially after you meet your mate." Fugaku said.

"So are you saying that Itachi might have met his mate?" Shisui asked.

"As in Kurama," Sasuke said.

"I never did see anyone attach themselves to Itachi that quickly before." Shisui said.

"Me neither," Sasuke said as he thought about all the mutual attraction the two had for each other.

* * *

The other two were outside and they just couldn't seem to start the conversation for the life of them.

"Just listen to me Izumi," Itachi said and got a nod from her. "I didn't do anything with Kurama. Yes I find her attractive but I also found her sister attractive too but I never acted on any of it. I only became friends with them that's all," Itachi said explaining it all from day one.

"Itachi are you telling me that you don't want to sleep with her?" Izumi asked.

"I can't say I don't want to but it's not her fault," Itachi said.

"No it's yours," Izumi snapped. "Do you want to mate with her?" Izumi asked.

"No, I don't want to mate with anyone. We got mated when we teenagers and it's been a long time since then. I never met anyone that shook me to the core the way she does but I have no intention of getting mated with anyone until I figure out what I truly want," Itachi said.

"Your body already knows what it wants," Izumi expressed. "You can't even get hard for me anymore," Izumi said after touching him.

"So what are we going to do?" Itachi asked leaving the decision in her hands.

"..." Izumi was quiet for a while.

She looked as if she wanted to say something but she stayed quiet.

"Izumi?" Itachi said softly grabbing her hand.

She pulled away, "We're not going to be mates anymore. It's not good for either of us if we can't sleep together. I'm happy for you though you found your proper mate," Izumi said.

"Izumi? What do you mean? I'm not mated with her," Itachi said.

"But you will be the first time you two have sex you two will be mated. Don't worry though Itachi I let you go. You are free and I won't cause no trouble for your new mate and her family. Don't fight it because it will only get worse from now on," Izumi said getting up and heading back inside.

Itachi just sat there not moving an inch. He couldn't believe what just happened. Sasuke and Shisui came outside the moment Izumi came inside wanting to check on him.

"Now your unmated want to go out?" Shisui asked excited.

"No I need to go and take care of something," Itachi said getting up and taking flight again that night.

The moment he got to the bar he could smell the Kitsune he was looking for. He spotted Naruto come outside.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked ready to fight if need be.

"Just came to see her. She needs me or she won't get better," Itachi said.

Naruto seemed annoyed but she nodded her head and gestured for him to follow her. She smelled him before he went all the way in.

"Just go down the stairs and you will see her," Naruto said as she stepped out the way. "You can go," Naruto said.

As Itachi went down the stairs he started to get nervous. He heard the panting and he didn't know if he wanted to continue down the stairs until he heard the soft voice.

"Itachi?" Kurama called out to him and he went weak for the voice and let his instincts take over.

This was going to be another union without any intent behind it. What was going to happen to the two?

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **What does everyone think? Naruto doesn't play when it comes to Kurama or Karin and she will do anything for them. She also has done a lot for them since she started taking care of them.**_


End file.
